The Captain, The Victim, and The Mermaid
by MMPR777
Summary: In 1853, Ariel, and Melody found two blacks of ice that holds two people from the future and were stuck there and there were being as family, but evil lurks as Morgana and HYDRA soldiers will get revenge on the heroes by a time machine that Hitler built before the end of the war. So will Ariel, Melody, Captain America, and Jack Dawson fight or will they die by HYDRA?"


My name is Ariel, and I am a mermaid and I live in a place called Atlantica and I have a husband named Eric and a daughter named Melody and I found something that is so incredible that we'll tell you a story about it. It was a beautiful morning when I was in my husband's castle and Melody and I went to the sea to see what we can find ever since a few years ago when Eric's ship was wrecked by the storm and then we stumble upon a thing called a life preserver which has words that says "Titanic, 1912, London" on it. "Wow mom, what is that?" Melody asked, "I think it's a life preserver, a thing that helps people float when ships like your father's ship sank in the ocean before you were born." "If that's a life what you call it, then what is that?!" Melody yelled and pointed at what seems like two blocks of ice with two people in them and I asked, "I don't know?" We took it and I shown this to Eric and he said, "Extraordinary, it seems that these people are frozen in the ice for a long time and we have to melt them in order to find out how are they doing." Then they took them outside on the hot sun and then hours later, the blocks of ice melted and the bodies were out and Areil and Melody took them to their bedrooms for medical attention and they put their heads on their chests and they made a startling discovery, "Oh my god, these people people are still alive, that's not possible. No one could ever survive that long time." Then I hear one of the men groan and one of them opened his eyes and he said, "What the hell happened to me?" He looks to me and Melody and he yelled, "What the.. who are you, what have you done to me you HYDRA scum!" "Whoa, whoa, come down, you have been a lot and who is this hydra you're talking about?" He looked dumbfounded, "Wait, so you not part of HYDRA?" "No, why do you call us hydra scum?" "Oh, sorry about that, well HYDRA are germans who work with a group called Nazis who work with a man named Adolf Hitler, a evil and power hungry man who wants nothing but domination and he killed a lot of people in camps and HYDRA are a science group who help Germany win the war but we, the Americans helped stop them when I crashed a plane with a man called Johann Shmidt or Red Skull who was killed when I crashed a plane that which I don't remember on how I got to this place or how I was still alive at this point." "Wow, that's quite a story you have there, so let me get this straight, you telling me that you fought in a war where a powerful man who killed aa billion of people made a group to win his war but you help defeat these Nazis and won the war, am I correct?" "Yep, that should do it." "So that's why your in a block of ice, but I got to ask you, what year you were in when this war started." "Well, it began from 1939 and it will end like in 1945." "Well you're from this time mr. umm.." "Steve, Steve Rogers, but people call me Captain America or Cap for short but you can still call me Steve." "Right Steve, well you're not from this time." Steve looked at me and said, "What do you mean not from this time?" Then another man woke up and he started saying "Rose?" I looked at him and he said, "why do have red hair?" "I'm sorry but who is this rose you're talking about?" Then he the apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else, my name is Jack, Jack Dawson is my name." "I'm Ariel, this is Melody and that is Steve Rogers but his friends call him Captain America." "Nice to meet you All. now where am I and why is Steve look like he has been like a rich guy on the Titanic?" Steve then stated, "Wait, did you say Titanic, the RMS Titanic." "Yeah, why you been there?" "No, I heard stories about that fateful day and I heard that many victims survived the sinking and I admire the story but why do you know the Titanic?" "Because I have been in it and even there when it sank." "Wait, your a victim or a survivor?" "well, since I have hypothermia, so I must be a victim but How I survived and still breathing is impossible at least." "Well, as I was saying, your not in your timelines, you are in the year 1853." "Wait, you're telling us that we are in the past, wow, who would have thunk. Now what do we do since we are alie and in the year 1853?" I said to them "Well. I could to talk to my husband and I see what he thinks about all this." I went to the hallway and a an hour later, I came back and I said to them, "It's alright, my husband said that you will stay with us as long as you like." Steve smiled and said, "Thank you Ariel, it would be a pleasure to meet your husband and see the castle at the same time too." Then they all went to the hallway and a new day dawns for Steve and Jack.


End file.
